This invention relates generally to surgical scalpels and relates, more particularly, to means and methods by which the cutting edge of a scalpel blade is covered between periods of use.
It is known that in order to reduce the risk of inadvertent cuts from a scalpel in a surgical environment as, for example, the scalpel is passed from one individual to another, the cutting blade of the scalpel can be covered with a safety shield between periods of use, and it is this class of shielded scalpels to which the present invention is to be compared. One such shielded scalpel is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 9,027,254 as having an elongated handle, a cutting blade which extends from the handle and a safety shield which is attached to the handle for movement relative thereto between a blade edge-covering position and an out-of-the way position at which the cutting edge of the blade is exposed for use. Furthermore, a manually-operable actuator mechanism is mounted upon the handle for manipulation of the actuator mechanism relative to the handle between first and second conditions, and other mechanisms (e.g. linkages) are interposed between the actuator mechanism and the safety shield so that the movement of the shield between its edge-covering and out-of-the-way positions is effected by the movement of the actuator mechanism relative to the handle between its first and second conditions.
A limitation associated with shielded scalpel designs of the prior art relates to the schemes by which the blade shields are held in place in each of its blade-covering position and its out-of-the-way position. In particular, such shielded scalpel designs commonly rely upon a closely-controlled fit-up between adjacent components of the scalpel design to ensure that the blade shield is maintained in each of its blade-covering position and its out-of-the-way position. In other words, if the fit-up between adjacent components of the scalpel design is too loose (resulting, for example, from tolerance error during manufacture of the scalpel components), the blade shield is not likely to be firmly held in its blade-covering position when the actuator mechanism is moved into its first condition and also be firmly held in its blade-covering condition when the actuator mechanism is moved to its second condition.
It would be desirable to provide a scalpel handle whose safety shield is urged into its blade-covering condition when the actuator mechanism is manually moved into its first condition and is urged into its out-of-the-way condition when the actuator mechanism is manually moved into its second condition.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scalpel handle having a safety shield for covering the blade mounted upon the handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle having a safety shield which is movable between a blade-covering position and an out-of-the-way position at which the cutting edge of the blade is exposed for use and which employs an improved scheme for firmly holding the shield in each of its blade-covering position and its out-of-the-way position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle whose shield is urged into its blade-covering position when the actuator mechanism is moved toward the position assumed when in its first condition and is also urged into its out-of-the-way position when the actuator mechanism is moved toward the position assumed when in its second condition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle whose shield can be readily moved by an operator between its blade-covering and its out-of-the-way position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle having an actuator mechanism which can be manipulated by a finger (e.g. the index finger) of the hand which grasps the handle for moving the blade shield between its blade-covering position and its out-of-the-way position.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle whose actuator mechanism can be manipulated between first and second conditions for moving the blade shield between its blade-covering position and its out-of-the-way position and whose actuator mechanism is biased into the position assumed when in its first condition and is biased into the position assumed when in its second condition.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle which is comprised of relatively few components.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle whose actuator mechanism and blade shield are integrally joined as a single component.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle including a safety latch for releasably locking the blade shield in its blade-covering condition.
Yet one more object of the present invention is to provide such a scalpel handle which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.